Vem De Uma Vez
by Nicka I
Summary: Freya e Hyoga se separam, a separação trás muito sofrimento a ela, mas será que ainda há tempo para que ela perceba que não é só ela quem sofre por um amor não correspondido? Fic melhor que o resumo! repostada!


**A Nossa Música**

Após o fracasso de seu relacionamento com Hyoga, Freya se vê desiludida por muito tempo mas acaba vendo em Hagen uma nova chance de se ela tem medo de viver esse amor afinal, ela é a princesa e ele o seviçal, mas agora também já é tarde demais e ela está apaixonada por ele.

Nossa Fic começa no quarto de Hagen onde ele reflete sobre os novos acontecimentos de sua vida.

Boa Leitura...

#

**Vem De Uma Vez**

Deitado em sua cama Hagen pensa em tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida até o presente momento. Lembra-se de tudo, de como sempre amou Freya, de quando aquele maldito russo apareceu e de como Freya se apaixonou por ele em menos de um dia, lembrava-se da batalha em que havia morrido e de como Athena o trouxe de volta a pedido de Hilda, e por fim a lembrança que mais lhe doía era a lembrança de Freya e de todas as vezes que viu Freya e Hyoga trocarem juras de amor em sua um dia Freya pegou Hyoga a traindo com uma Valquíria, Brunhild de Vega era o nome dela, Freya sofreu muito por dois anos até que resolveu esquecer Hyoga e dar uma chance a Hagen; e esta era a lembrança que mais gostava, quando ela se declarou a ele, apesar de ter dito que não poderia ficar com ele pois tinha medo.

Ah,Freya quem sabe se eu tivesse acreditado em você desde o início as coisas teriam sido diferentes entre nós... - murmurou ele

**Se o amor não der certo**

**Se tudo está deserto**

**Ao seu redor e você não acredita **

**Em mais ninguém**

**Mesmo assim, não desista!**

Mas se você confiasse em mim eu não te decepcionaria jamais.

**Enquanto isso no quarto de Freya...**

Ah, Hagen como eu queria poder estar com você, mas depois do Hyoga eu prometi que não deixaria mais ninguém me magoar e por isso tenho medo de me machucar de novo. - ela escrevia em seu diário, ainda sentia muita dor pelo que aconteceu, apesar de Hilda ter punido Brunhild a mandando embora.

Freya resolveu dar uma volta pelo palácio ja que não podia sair pois nevava muito e era passeava animadamente pelo palácio mas estancou ao chegar em frente a porta do quarto de Hagen, aproximando-se mais da porta ela encostou a orelha na mesma para ouvir o que se passava dentro do quarto, porem a única coisa que pode ouvir foram soluços, abaixando-se um pouco ela olhou pela fechadura e viu Hagen deitado na cama de forma que sua cabeça ficava pendurada e ele chorava muito. Por ausa da posição de sua cabeça as lágrimas corriam ao contrário molhando suas melenas loiras ao envéz de decer pelo rosto.O coração de Freya apertou ainda mais quando ela ouviu ele falar seu nome em um susurro sem forças.

Semanas haviam se passado desde que ela havia se declarado e desde então ela não havia mais saído de seu quarto, neste meio tempo muito aconteceu, Hagen ficou muito doente.

- Ele está muito doente e as vezes quando delira de febre chama pela senhorita. - disse uma senhora gorda que apareceu atáz de Freya a assustando.

- O que ele tem?

- Não sabemos ainda mais ele está quase morrendo.

Dentro do quarto Hagen deitou-se direito na cama mas se mexia de um lado para outro pensando:

_"Se você me ama porque não fica comigo antes que eu morra?"_

**Eu sei que eu posso te fazer feliz...**

**Você nasceu pra mim**

**Vem de uma vez!**

**Não tenha medo**

**De se envolver, de se entregar**

**Te procurei por tanto tempo**

**Não vejo a hora de te amar.**

Freya sem pensar muito entrou no quarto, precisava falar com ele e convence-lo a prometer que não morreria, ela sabia que ele jamais dexaria de cumprir uma promessa que fizesse a ela.

- Hagen?

- Freya? Pensei que não te veria mais antes de morrer.

- Não fale isso você não vai morrer!

- Estou me sentindo tão fraco que já me custa muito respirar, quanto mais viver. - disse isso sem perceber que o impacto de suas palavras foi tão grande que agora Freya caia em prantos.

- Freya?! - ele chamou ao perceber o silêncio no quarto, pois devido as janelas estarem fechadas estava um pouco escuro e ele não conseguia ver ela chorar em silêncio.

Derrepente Freya sai de perto da porta e vai correndo em direção a ele, se jogando de joelhos ao lado da cama e o abraçando com força, e já soluçando de tanto chorar.

- Não morra por favor, eu te imploro, não me deixe também!

- Acalme-se Freya, não chore por favor, eu não vou te dexar.

- Prometa, e não quebre a promeça pois se você morrer eu não vou aguentar.

- Prometo por Odin que não te deixo.

- Mas você disse que...

- Esqueça o que eu disse, por você eu faço qualquer coisa - ele a enterrompeu, então ela sorriu com as últimas palavras que ouviu.

**A luz do seu sorriso**

**É tudo que eu preciso**

**Pra iluminar**

**E ver nascer outro dia**

**E só viver de amor e fantasia**

Então ela sem pensar muito pulou encima dele e o beijou como nunca havia beijado ninguém em sua vida.

**Eu sei que eu posso te fazer feliz...**

**Você nasceu pra mim**

**Vem de uma vez**

**Não tenha medo**

**De se envolver, de se entregar**

**Te procurei por tanto tempo **

**Não vejo a hora de te amar**

Então os dois se separaram e disseram ao mesmo tempo: Eu te amo! - e voltaram a se beijar.

**Vem de uma vez não tenha medo**

**Vem! meu amor não é segredo...**

**Fim**

#

**Música:**Vem De Uma Vez (versão de: I Knew I Loved You) (KLB)

Espero que tenham gostado.

**(Hyoga):**Não, eu não gostei!

**(Nika):**Ai! Porquê?

**(Hyoga):**Eu sou um bom rapaz, porque você me colocou como canálha?

**(Hagen):**Porque você é um idiota!

**(Hyoga):**Cala a boca que pelo menos eu sou um personagem principal de Sant Seya e você não!

**(Hagen):**Ah!Vai chorar pra a sua mamãezinha e deixa a Nicka em paz,tá?

**(Hyoga):**Eu só não digo nada porque eu ía mesmo lá falar com ela, mais depois você vai explicar tudo direitinho viu Nicka?

**(Nika):**Ai! Eu mereço! Sumam daquí os dois!


End file.
